<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat Waves by anakincanchokemethanks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456038">Heat Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks'>anakincanchokemethanks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Looks Great With His Shirt Off, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting Over Holo-Message or whatever tf it is, Friends to Lovers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teasing, all that jazz, mild choking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song, "Heat Waves" by Glass Animals, you and Anakin are friends but 'platonically' flirt with each other. While you’re away from Coruscant, a heat wave comes and it’s terrible . You call Anakin to catch up on what’s happening but he’s acting more bold. Making moves with the flirting if you will. But finally, when you return, it seems he has no other fix, but you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot.</p><p>Schorching, burning, <em>hot</em>.</p><p>Coruscant was hardly ever like this, especially with all of the electric turbines running throughout the city to keep it cool, but for some reason it was so much hotter than any other day during the summer.</p><p>There were some rumors going around: some called it climate change while others assumed that a few of the turbines had shut down, causing a chain of turbines to shut down as well, possibly shutting down the air conditioner throughout the main parts of Coruscant.</p><p>But no matter what the cause was, it was incredibly hot.</p><p>And Anakin wasn't having it.</p><p>You were gone, nonetheless, his best friend was gone, and he was getting the works.</p><p>It wasn't fair that you were on some tropical planet on some cool mission, while Anakin was stuck here doing Obi-Wan and the Council's bidding.</p><p><em>Train the younglings Anakin! Practice sparring Anakin! Practice meditating Anakin</em>!</p><p>He rolled his eyes at the commands the Jedi gave him but did it. Despite it being scorching hot, he was at least somewhat obedient.</p><p>He had just finished sparring with a padawan learner and promised to call you via holoprojector after he had finished.</p><p>He made his way back to his room, drinking ice-cold water out of a canister, the top half of his robes were thrown over his shoulder, not bothering to put the sweaty robes back on after his sparring session, especially since the top half of his body was sweaty anyway.</p><p>He got some strange stares from a few of the Jedi in the Temple, but he shrugged it off, knowing he wasn't alone in the heat, especially since he'd seen master Kit-Fisto with the top half of his robes off.</p><p>He punched in the key for his room, letting the metallic door slide open and stepped inside; waving his hand to turn on an electric fan he had built after realizing it wouldn't get any cooler soon.</p><p>The fan whirred to life, immediately refreshing the room. He tossed his sweaty robes to a corner of his room, too hot to care about them at the moment. All he knew was that he needed to call you.</p><p>He pulled out the holoprojector from his pocket and tossed it on to his desk, plopping down on to the chair in front of it before pressing the needed buttons to call you.</p><p>He sighed, laying his head down on to his gloved hand while he waited for you to pick up.</p><p>And just as you did, he face immediately brightened up as soon as the image of your face from your hologram appeared.</p><p>"Force, am I glad to see you," Anakin mumbles, running his gloved hand through his hair before leaning back into his chair.</p><p>"Hey!" You quip, excited to see your friend but quickly furrow your eyebrows as you see Anakin sitting there shirtless, hair wetter than usual, and tone more monotonous. You take notice of his appearance, and raise an eyebrow. "You look hot."</p><p>He chuckles, crossing his arms. "Thanks. Is it the fact that I have no shirt? Or do I always look hot?" He smirks, teasing you as he always did.</p><p>You roll your eyes. "Don't worry, you always look hot, Anakin," you tease back, a playful edge in your tone. "But seriously, why are you so... Sweaty?"</p><p>He chuckles, pursing his lips at your taunting, totally ignoring your question. "Now hold on, I'm <em>always</em> hot?" He flicks his eyes up and down, eyeing you.</p><p>You groan, shaking your head. "<em>Anakin</em>. Answer my question. "</p><p>"Fine," he huffs, taking a swig of his drink. "There's a heatwave here in Coruscant. Not sure where it came from, but it's so much hotter than usual. Personally, I think the city's turbines shut down but... Who knows?" He takes another drink, Adam's apple bobbing as he drank.</p><p>"A heatwave?" You question, narrowing your eyes.</p><p>"Yep," he confirms, taking a breath before wiping his mouth from the water with his arm.</p><p>"That sounds awful," you mumble, resting your chin on your hand. "Sorry that you aren't here with me. I could try and ask--"</p><p>Anakin shakes his head at your offer, waving it off. "I already tried asking but the Council wasn't having it. Besides," he crosses his arms over his chest, legs naturally spreading. "You wouldn't be able to handle me if I were there."</p><p>You lean back too, chuckling at his stupid flirty lines. "Wouldn't be able to handle you? I think I'd be perfectly fine being able to handle you. I could take you."</p><p>Anakin felt heat rising to cheeks when he heard that last line. He always flirted with you, and usually it was meaningless, but this time... Something was different. Maybe it was just the heat getting to him.</p><p>He promptly licked his bottom lip before chuckling, "You think you could <em>take me</em>?" He emphasized that last part, unsure of what you meant. Whether you were just playing innocent at handling his impulsiveness in the battlefield or... Something <em>else</em>...</p><p>"Alright, Anakin," you laughed, shaking your head. "I gotta go. My commander's comming me. I'll talk to you later."</p><p>He felt his stomach drop when you told him you had to leave. "Oh, alright. I'll talk to you later, then. May the Force be with you."</p><p>You nodded at him. "May the Force be with you."</p><p>And with that, your hologram shut off, the blue reflection on his face diminished, leaving Anakin alone in his room in the dim light, once again.</p><p>After that call, Anakin couldn't ever get you out of his mind. He was always thinking about you.</p><p>And calling you just about every other day didn't help.</p><p>He was always distracted--thinking about your flirty one-liners, the way you would flick your eyes at him, eyes drawing over his shirtless figure, you unintentionally pursing your lips together... He never really took notice of these things, but now he noticed that you'd always look at him like that. Not that he has minded, but now it was different. Incredibly different.</p><p>Sometimes he'd let his thoughts wander just before falling asleep and he'd ask himself if you ever really meant those things. Or if he meant everything he said.</p><p>Then, sometimes he would get carried away with his thoughts, wondering what the both of you would look like if you actually fell through with those words.</p><p>He'd imagine you under him, body wracked with sweat, eyes screwed tight while he filled you, each stroke being deeper than the last. He'd imagine your moans and what they'd sound like, imagining your hands scraping down his back while he would fuck into you ever so deliciously. He'd think of everything he'd do to you, whether that meant making you cum so many times to the point you'd be absolutely numb, or all of the bruises he'd want to leave, or even just burying his head in between your thighs and eat you out like you were his last meal, or whatever, all of it made him so damn needy.</p><p>Maybe if he played his cards right on this next call, then maybe he could get you in too. If you said no, he'd be perfectly fine with that, but if you said yes... He could finally make those thoughts and words of his come true.</p><p>Anakin returned to his room after having another sparring session with a few padawans. His lips clung to the ice-cold canister, drinking the last of every drop, desperate to feel any cool sensation.</p><p>He did the same routine, waving his fan back on, tossing his robes aside before making his way to his desk, plopping down on the seat, calling you on the holoprojector.</p><p>"Hey!" You said brightly, once again glad to see you friend.</p><p>"Hey," Anakin smiled, feeling like a stupid padawan. He cursed himself internally, knowing he shouldn't be feeling this way, but he felt it, and he couldn't deny his feelings.</p><p>"Goodness, you still look hot and sweaty," you remark, looking at him from head to toe.</p><p>"Appreciate that," he chuckles, taking a cool, damp cloth to wipe his face. "Y'know, if you were over here, I could give you a reason to make you hot and sweaty too."</p><p>Immediately, you felt heat begin to rise to your cheeks at Anakin's flirty lines. He was like this, all the time, and you were too, but he was never so... Bold. Usually, it was something subtle, and something annoying just to get under your skin. You would do the same back, but now... Maybe it was just the heat getting to him.</p><p>In fact, you hadn't started feeling embarrassed or felt a blush coming on until recently. It was only until now did you begin to feel your stomach flutter, or your heart begin to pound faster, or even in rare cases, your underwear beginning to dampen.</p><p>It was cruel, and you hated it.</p><p>But, of course, it was your job to flirt back.</p><p>"Oh really? You think I'd be throwing my head back from how hot I'd be getting?"</p><p>He raises an eyebrow. "You'd be doing more than that."</p><p>At that, you feel your heart stop in your chest. You swallow, looking at Anakin's body language. He was leaned back, thighs spread open, hands resting on his thighs, sweaty abdomen feigned up and down, hands clenching and unclenching every so often. His eyes were narrowed and intriguing, a dark, playful edge about them, followed along by a small smirk that always seemed to crawl it's way back up on to his lips.</p><p>And of course, you couldn't help but wonder. Wonder what it would be like to finally live up to Anakin's words.</p><p>"Do indulge me, Skywalker," you say in a joking manner, but by the Force, you weren't joking about wanting to hear what he'd do to you at all.</p><p>Now it was Anakin's turn to feel stupified.</p><p>"Indulge you?" He asks somewhat timidly, afraid he might scare you away.</p><p>"Sure, go ahead. Since you're all big talk, I wanna hear what you'd do if I were there in your room right now," you challenge, almost bewildered at your own boldness.</p><p><em>Fuck it,</em> he thought. If he were going to die in this heat, he might as well tell you what his thoughts were.</p><p>"Well... I think I'll find a nice spot on the wall to put you there. Grab you by your thighs and hoist you up and ruin you right there. I'd fuck into you so deep and fast, you'd be breathing heavy, clawing at my back, begging for me to slow down. You'd feel too hot too quick, wanting some sort of release, and I'd be nice to give it to you," he says lowly, afraid that anyone might be listening into his room.</p><p>You feel your stomach stir at his words, and for one damn moment in your life, you feel like you want to fuck your best friend.</p><p>"But then... " he crosses his arms, tongue running over his bottom lip. "Then I'd keep going. I'd make you cum so many times that you wouldn't even know what hit you. You'd feel so hot and so sweaty, you wouldn't even know what the hell to do with yourself. You'd be limp against me, begging for me to stop, but it'll feel so good that you wouldn't mind that I'd keep going. And then, once I've decided that you've cummed enough, I'll spill my own self into you, or I'll cum all over your face, and then I'll treat you and clean you up with my tongue. How about that?"</p><p>You sat there in shock, and wetter than you had ever been in your entire life. God, you were a <em>Jedi</em>. You weren't supposed to be feeling this.</p><p>Slowly, you look up and make eye contact with him. You swallow thickly, almost afraid you might let something slip out.</p><p>You decide to keep it casual.</p><p>"That heat getting to you pretty bad huh?"</p><p>He chuckles. "You have no idea... " He pauses, flicking his eyes downward.</p><p>There was a short silence, a silence you shared in which you both knew that you absolutely wanted to share that moment with each other that Anakin just described. Breaths were heavy, chests shifted up and down quickly, fingers clenching into fists.</p><p>Anakin huffed, deciding to break the thick tension. "God, I need you so bad."</p><p>"Well, I'm scheduled to come back tonight," you mutter, which makes him look up.</p><p>"Tonight?"</p><p>"Tonight."</p><p>---</p><p>As soon as you returned, you made a beeline to Anakin's room. You weren't sure why you were, or even if this would happen, but there was something inside of you telling you that you needed to see if he felt something similar to what you were feeling.</p><p>And immediately when you stood in front of the door, the door slid open, revealing Anakin who wasted no time and pulled you in.</p><p>Instantly he was on you. He wasted no time in any formalities or greetings, or even welcoming you back from your trip (unless this was a form of welcoming you back).</p><p>His hands gripped your waist and spun you around so your back hit the wall, lips quickly pressed against yours.</p><p>The kiss was hot and needy, his already warm body pressed up against yours made you groan at how hot you were already getting.</p><p>He smirked into the kiss, using that as a chance to slip his tongue into your mouth to which he greedily explored.</p><p>His fingers quickly moved to unbuckle your belt from around your waist, tossing it carelessly to the side. You grip his biceps in response, giving him more room so he could discard the clothing as quickly as possible.</p><p>And just in a matter of seconds, you were bare except for your underwear, to which Anakin pulled away from the kiss to get a good look at you.</p><p>"Look at you... And here I was, never thinking I'd see the day," he mumbles, pressing his lips back into yours, his hands sliding down your body to grip your thighs.</p><p>You giggle slightly into the kiss, your fingers found your way to his hair and twirled them into it, tugging at it to encourage him further.</p><p>He groans at that, letting his fingers on his left hand slip down underneath your underwear, sliding in between your thighs and prods at your entrance. He lets out another groan when he feels just how wet you were. You must've been like this all day.</p><p>"So wet..." He mumbles, taking your lip in between his teeth before quickly moving his lips down along your jaw and onto your neck.</p><p>You whine at that, confirming that you'd been entirely eager all day. It was the only thing on your mind and you couldn't stop thinking about it.</p><p>Anakin takes advantage of your soaking wet arousal and slips two curled fingers inside of you, making you gasp at the sudden penetration. He begins to thrust those two fingers in and out of you at a quick, unrelenting pace, speeding you up to your climax quicker than anticipated.</p><p>You tugged on his hair, letting out a loud moan. "Anakin--"</p><p>He nodded, pressing his teeth down into your skin when he neared your breasts, keeping his pace with his fingers, prodding your g-spot ever so quickly.</p><p>You let out another moan, feeling yourself teeter over the edge with your climax, needing something more to get you there. Then just as if he were reading your thoughts, he presses your thumb on to your clit, moving it around in small circles.</p><p>You felt your breathing get heavy, your legs felt like jelly already, you were just on the edge when he slipped your nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, enabling your orgasm to come crashing down.</p><p>You let out a lengthy moan, gripping his curls in response to your orgasm crashing over you. He smirked at your orgasmic state, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to taste you, making eye contact when he'd done so.</p><p>"Just like you imagined?" You chuckled, still breathless from your first orgasm.</p><p>He nodded, smirking after cleaning off his fingers. "Just like I imagined."</p><p>You laugh at that, pressing your lips back together with Anakin's, resulting in another fiery passionate kiss.</p><p>He moves to slip off your underwear along with his pants, his hands climb under your thighs and hoist you up so your legs are wrapping around his waist.</p><p>You moan, grinding down against his cock that pressed up against his stomach to which he groaned at, eyes squinting at the feeling.</p><p>He halts your grinding when he squeezes your thighs, pushing your back firm against the wall, he brings one of his hands down and grabs his cock, slick with pre-cum, he finds your entrance and slides himself in, both of you letting out a lengthy moan when he did so.</p><p>Your lashes fluttered, leaning your head back against the wall. Gods, you've never felt so good, and so <em>full</em>.</p><p>You wiggled your hips, grinding down to make sure he bottomed you out all the way, wrapping your legs around him tightly.</p><p>"You ready?" He asks, breathless.</p><p>You gave him a nod, leaning your head over his chest, bracing for him.</p><p>Just as soon as you nodded, he began moving himself inside of you, starting slow, and quite opposite to what he promised. He slid in and out at a tantalizing pace, burying his face in your neck, just as you were doing to him.</p><p>"Anakin... " you whined, jutting your hips to encourage him.</p><p>"Yeah?" He chuckled.</p><p>He knew exactly what he was doing.</p><p>Fucking tease.</p><p>"Please... Go faster," you cried, nails digging into his back.</p><p>He chuckled once again, his hot breath on your ear, sending shivers down your spine. He began to pick up his pace, going faster, reaching deep within you until he couldn't push himself anymore.</p><p>He began fucking you relentlessly now, hips swiftly moving up to meet yours, strings of curse words and praises left his lips, eyes fluttering at the feeling of you tightening around him.</p><p>He would grunt, burying his lips onto your neck, biting at the flesh that lied there that he assumed would leave purple bruises tomorrow.</p><p>He'd grunt and groan at the feeling of your nails scraping down his back, smirking against your skin when you would cry his name, coming on to another orgasm.</p><p>It was cry after cry that you felt like you were coming over the edge. Your nails would grip his hair or dig into his back, mouth falling open and eyes shut tightly at the feeling of his cock scraping deliciously up against your walls, or the tip hitting perfectly against your sensitive spot.</p><p>You'd scream his name after coming down from another orgasm, him fucking you through it. He would keep moving, hands squeezing your thighs or your ass every time you came, or cried his name, lips curled into a cocky smirk.</p><p>He'd reach up and bring his metal hand around your throat, giving it a good squeeze as he pushed into you, making you roll your eyes to the back of your head, lashes fluttering from your pleasured state.</p><p>You never thought you'd end up here, or even doing this with your best friend. You always thought you and Anakin were friends and nothing more. Except earlier, when the flirting had simply become unbearable to the point where you found yourself blushing or getting wet at the thought of him taking you.</p><p>But Maker... You didn't mind it one bit.</p><p>You didn't even realize the completely hazed and pleasure-ridden state your face had contorted into until Anakin pressed his lips into yours once again, waking you up from your lost thoughts.</p><p>He groaned, his pace getting the better of him as it began to grow sloppy, his mouth moving to kiss you once again in wild, open-mouthed kisses, drool seeping from the corners of your mouth, which Anakin absolutely drank in, finding your state of lost pleasure utterly satisfying.</p><p>"What?" He huffed in between bated breaths. "My cock feel that good? So good that you're drooling?"</p><p>You nodded your head quickly, kissing him back deeply, your eyes squeezing shut as you felt like you were coming across another orgasm. "Mmm! Yes!" You moaned, lips secured around his tongue, sucking on it to satisfy your insatiable needs.</p><p>"Fuck! Holy--<em>shit</em>, I'm gonna cum," he moaned into your mouth, his hands gripped impossibly tight around your thighs. "Where do you want it?"</p><p>"I-Inside, <em>please</em>."</p><p>He smirked at your absolutely filthy needs and pushed himself inside of you a few more times until he let out a long, loud moan, letting himself go inside of you, painting your walls with his thick seed, you coming undone soon after he finished himself.</p><p>He was panting, both of you covered in sweat, head to toe from how hot it was and from the laborious activity the both of you had just finished.</p><p>He pulled his mouth away from yours, resting his forehead against yours for awhile, collecting himself and his thoughts before picking you up from against the wall and bringing you over to his bed.</p><p>He lays you down on it, and immediately you want to fall asleep and stay there from how immobile you felt.</p><p>Slowly, he pulls himself out of you where you let out a small whimper, already missing the feeling of being so full.</p><p>Anakin smiles stupidly at that, finding your gobsmacked state absolutely hilarious, especially since you always promised him that this could never happen, and yet, here you were, drunk from the feeling of his cock ruining you.</p><p>He looks down in between your thighs and finds cum seeping out of you. He takes his fingers and swipes up the liquid and pushes it back inside of you, where you let out a faint whine.</p><p>After doing so, he licks up the remainder from his fingers and goes to fetch a cool rag and his small desktop fan.</p><p>"You hot?" He asks, though he already knew the answer.</p><p>You wanted to glare at him, as if it wasn't obvious but you answered anyway. "Yes, I am."</p><p>"Want a cool towel?" He asks, coming back to you with a small hand-towel in his hand and a small fan.</p><p>"Yes please," you groan, reaching up to take it from him but he pulls it away out of your reach.</p><p>You raise an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Let me," he says softly, sitting down on the bed next to you, pressing the cool towel on to your forehead.</p><p>You slowly pull your hand away, relaxing into the cold feeling.</p><p>There was a short silence that was shared between the both of you. He presses the towel gently against your forehead before slowly moving down, pressing it against your neck and down to your chest.</p><p>"You did great, by the way," he says gently, looking up at you.</p><p>You smile softly, heat rising to your cheeks. "Thanks... You did too."</p><p>He smirks, a soft red tint rose to his. "Thanks. And hey, if you ever wanna do it again..."</p><p>"Oh don't worry, Anakin. I know I'll come to you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>